Express the percent as a decimal. $149.5\%$
Explanation: $149.5$ percent = $149.5$ per cent = $149.5$ per hundred $149.5\% = \dfrac{149.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{149.5\%} = 1.495$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.